Home for the Holidays - Gravi Edition
by Dueyoso
Summary: Shuichi is on tour over Christmas and Mika and Tatsuha have decided to invade Yuki's house for Christmas Eve!


Home for the Holidays  
Gravitation Edition  
By: Dueyoso  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation but I wish more than anything I did! It does however, belong to Maki Murakami who totally rules for creating Ryuichi! Ryuichi Daisuke! Um... this fic is about Yuki and Shuichi and I must say its rather... mushy. I tried really hard to keep the characters in character but with chara like Yuki it's hard! Always having to be a hard ass... ah well here I go! C&C welcome!  
  
************  
  
The world was ending.   
  
The impossible had been made possible.  
  
Yuki actually missed Shuichi.  
  
Talk about miracles, but it was true all the same. Shuichi had been on a tour in Japan for two months and was scheduled back in Tokyo January 24th for a huge finale to the tour at Zep Tokyo that very same day.   
  
Today was December 24th and the novelist knew he would have to wait a whole nother month before his koibito was back. And add on top of this it was Christmas. Christmas meant having to deal with Mika and Tatsuha more than usual. Any normal year he would have been able to deal with them as they invaded his house Christmas Eve along with Tohma and whoever else they dragged along, but this year he didn't think he could. He already had constant headaches just thinking about Shuichi, and despite himself wishing that the 'baka' was there. Yuki saw Aspirin in his future. The door bell rang signaling the arrival of his sister.   
  
Lots of Aspirin.  
  
Slowly Yuki rose from his comfortable couch and made his way quite slowly to the door trying to prolong this event as much as possible. He was rather surprised as it was that Mika hadn't just let herself in... probably due to Tohma. He stood glowering at his front door as if it were the most vile substance on earth... like celery. Sighing with remorse he opened the door to find none other than Mika and Tohma. Tohma stuck out his tongue in his cute little way, smiling as he walked in the apartment. Mika just rolled her eyes and brushed past Yuki and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Eiri-san! And Merry Christmas!" Tohma greeted warmly, not really expecting a response.  
  
Taking a page out of Mika's book he just rolled his eyes replying, "If you say so..."  
  
Tohma handed Eiri a bottle of expensive wine with a red and silver bow tied around it. Wordlessly they both followed Mika into the kitchen where Yuki found a corkscrew and opened the wine that Tohma had brought. He got three glasses out of his cupboard and poured everyone a glass. Tohma took his wine and sat down on a stool in the kitchen whereas Mika downed hers in one gulp and returned to making whatever it was she was making. Yuki didn't actually drink wine. He just sat and glared at it as if it had the power to bring Shuichi home but just wasn't working. Stupid wine... making him think about Shuichi.   
  
Once or twice Tohma tried to start pleasant conversation but didn't get much out of Eiri except a few 'yahs' or hns'. Mika didn't seem to have the slightest interest in making Yuki talk. Of course that would all change when Tatsuha arrived. She always seemed to save her talking sprees for when he was around because he was a boy who loved to talk.   
  
Yuki could have dealt with Tohma and Mika alone. They were both quiet enough just the two of them despite the little disputes that occasionally broke out. And he might have withstood Tatsuha... but Tatsuha brought pure noise with him.  
  
Yuki was staring at his wine when again the door bell rang interrupting his thoughts. He groaned this time as he stood to go and let in his younger brother. The front door creaked slowly open to reveal Tatsuha blushing as red as a tomato. Latched to his neck from behind was none other than Ryuichi with Kumagorou resting on his head, and in his arms Tatsuha had an adorable snow white lab puppy. Yuki glared at Tatsuha as though he were celery. Tatsuha smiled nervously knowing he was pushing his luck and knowing that his aniki would not let him in if he didn't want to. Luckily for Tatsuha, Mika was already there. So Yuki let the boy in silently.  
  
"Hehe... Merry Christmas aniki!" Tatsuha smiled cheerfully, still blushing as he followed his brother into the kitchen area where Tohma was waiting.   
  
"Wai! Merry Christmas aniki-san!" Ryuichi called over Tatsuha's shoulder. He seemed extremely happy in all respects not unlike Shuichi... damn he was doing it again.  
  
"TOHMA!!" Ryuichi yelled happily as he launched himself at his friend. Tohma braced himself for impact but seemed happy enough to see his band mate.   
  
Yuki made a mental note to refrain from giving Ryuichi any form of alcoholic beverage.  
  
"Hello Ryuichi. You didn't tell me you were going to be here." Tohma greeted nervously.   
  
"Silly Tatsuha didn't tell me I was gonna be here!" Ryuichi then averted his attention back to Tatsuha as he skipped back over to where Tatsuha had sat down and sat at his feet like a dog. Very unlike the puppy in Tatsuha's lap which was squirming around like a worm.  
  
In the kitchen Mika heard the commotion and came out briefly to greet her younger brother and his guest. No introductions were needed as it was Ryuichi, so she returned to the kitchen. Yuki still hadn't exactly acknowledged his brother's presence.  
  
"What's with the puppy?" Yuki glared at his brother.  
  
"Oh Neko-chan?" Tatsuha gestured to the puppy, "He's my Christmas present from Ryuichi!" Tatsuha looked excited about it as he petted the energetic bundle. Ryuichi himself nuzzled Tatsuha's leg apparently wanting attention from him as well. And despite that Ryuichi was being mellow for Ryuichi, he reminded Yuki of Shuichi.  
  
"I meant both of them." Yuki said referring to Ryuichi and Neko. Tatsuha scratched his head nervously under the death glare of his older brother. How to explain this one off...  
  
"Oh... um... well Ryuichi is my guest!" Tatsuha hoped that would be enough to satisfy his brother. That added to Ryuichi jumping on his lap and snuggling against him was all Yuki needed to put the puzzle together. He rolled his eyes again. It figured.  
  
Something smelled wonderful in the kitchen. Mika wasn't the greatest cook in the world but she was the type that could put something good together on short notice and in barely any time at all. Emerging from the inferno once again she carried a platter of sushi as an appetizer for the small group. Glancing upon them all as she walked in she noticed Neko for the first time.  
  
"No food for the dog." was the first thing she said and Tatsuha did a major sweatdrop.  
  
"Hai, hai! I wasn't gonna." he made perfectly clear. Ryuichi removed himself from Tatsuha's lap and reseated himself in front of the coffee table that the sushi had been placed on. He took two pieces before anyone else could even get near it and acted as though they were mini airplanes. It didn't seem to faze anyone in the least as they helped themselves to some.  
  
The night wore on with random conversation between everyone but Yuki as he sat in silence thinking about Shuichi as much as he tried to avoid it. Everything continued to remind him of Shuichi, especially Ryuichi and Neko who had enough energy to compete with Shuichi. It felt weird for him to be missing someone like he was his Shuichi. It was as though he was driving himself insane. As much as Mika and Tohma tried to get him to participate in conversations, his thoughts wandered to the pink-haired rock star. Seeing Tatsuha and Ryuichi all snuggly didn't even bother him as much as he has aspired it would due to his lack attention to the matter. It was just after dinner and everyone had helped clean up a bit before gathering in the living room for a round of coffee and presents.  
  
Ryuichi was running around and chasing Neko, Yuki once again making a note not to give Ryuichi any form of caffeinated beverage. When Tatsuha finally called Ryuichi over to sit on the couch he handed him a large glass of milk and a cookie which shut him up for a little bit. Tatsuha patted him on the head causing him to make a cute little hurt looking expression.   
  
Nobody had exactly stocked up on presents. Mika brought Tatsuha a cool pair of boots and he'd brought her a shiby hair stick and Tatsuha had his puppy. That was about it, which left coffee. Yuki hated coffee. Then again, Yuki hated most anything that wasn't tea or beer. But he let his guests sit quietly and continue talking about nothing in particular. Just as long as they didn't try and get him to talk which was like asking for some sort of miracle. Yuki didn't even talk when Shuichi was around.   
  
Ryuichi had finished his milk and cookies. And he was being loud again, running around and chanting, "present for aniki-san! present for aniki-san! need a present for aniki-san!" Everyone but Yuki found it rather cute. He found it rather annoying. Anything at all to shut him up! Ryuichi skipped around one last time and went to sit back down in front of Tatsuha.  
  
"Neh neh, can I give aniki-san his gift yet?" Ryuichi begged Tatsuha with huge eyes. Tatsuha nodded and Ryuichi did a happy dance before running over to Yuki.  
  
"Close your eyes aniki-san!" Ryuichi commanded as he maneuvered him to the middle of the room and Yuki sighed but played along, shutting his eyes. Ryuichi giggled and Yuki heard him exit the room.   
  
This was silly. Yuki felt stupid just standing there with eyes shut in the middle of his living room just knowing that Mika and Tatsuha and Tohma were watching him. Yuki also hated attention.   
  
He heard Ryuichi shuffle back into the room with whatever it was and he waited. Suddenly he felt soft lips being pressed against his own in a tender kiss. Yuki's eyes snapped open and he saw none other than Shuichi standing before him, grinning broadly.  
  
"Merry Christmas Yuki!" Shuichi sang and he glomped him, arms wrapping tight around his neck. Yuki was still stunned. Shuichi was back! After two months his koi had come back!  
  
"Did you miss me?" Shuichi teased him again as Yuki became aware of everyone watching him. He glowered at them all, but mostly at Shuichi for kissing him in front of them.  
  
"Urusai geki... "Yuki said quietly. Shuichi laughed and Ryuichi joined in. It was altogether a great Christmas Eve as much as Yuki wouldn't admit it. And Shuichi was home.   
  
***  
Everyone had left after coffee, Ryuichi and Tatsuha to Ryuichi's house and Mika and Tohma to their house. That left just Shuichi and him all alone at last. (No hentai!)  
  
Yuki had gotten himself a beer and sat down on the couch when Shuichi returned from his shower clad in fuzzy pajama pants and a fuzzy shirt, both matching his hair. Yuki smiled despite himself. Shuichi smiled too going over and curling up in Yuki's arms.  
  
"I missed you Yuki" he whispered softly. Yuki thought for a moment. He knew he'd missed Shuichi. He knew he should tell Shuichi that. But it felt weird to express himself like that... it didn't feel right.   
  
"When do you have to leave?" was what came out instead. Shuichi giggled against his chest.  
  
"Ur weird Yuki! Two days... why?" Shuichi teased him.  
  
"Just wondering... no reason really..." he tried to play off nonchalantly. Shuichi laughed harder.  
  
"Yuki you can't lie! Come on you know you missed me!"  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself" Yuki growled. Shuichi couldn't help but jump up and kiss him, which actually worked.  
  
"Come on Yuki! Admit it!" Shuichi pressed on.  
  
"Fine." Yuki sighed  
  
"I knew it." Shuichi wrapped him arms around Yuki's neck quite satisfied with himself. He smiled softly into Yuki's shirt and drifted off to sleep while Yuki paid no attention what so ever to the TV but rather to the boy resting in his arms peacefully.  
  
"Suki de Shuichi" he whispered.  
  
All that mattered was that Shuichi was home.  
  
And just in time for the holidays.  
  
Owari.  
  
*************  
AN: well that's that minna! just a quick short cute fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. I might write another one but it wouldn't be gravi... it'd be something else... whatever I get inspiration for really. So let me know what you all think! I hope it was mushy enough though... I kinda started it with a different idea but this ended up better. well it late and I'm tired so I'm signing off on this fic! Ja!  
-Dueyoso  
-November 23rd, 2001(2:38am) 


End file.
